Encontrándome
by CrisdeA
Summary: Esta es una historia en universo alterno: Después de que su mundo se derrumba Candy decide aventurarse en un recorrido en el que tendrá que construir su propia felicidad. Ella esta tan decidida en nunca volver a dejar su felicidad en manos de nadie que tal vez deje escapar el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia:

Hola, los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solo recomendada para mayores de 18 años, no sé qué tan candente este la historia o si lo llegue a estar pero la clasifique M y será en universo alterno para poder darle libertad a mi mente loca y desordenada. La historia está dedicada a mis personajes favoritos de Candy Candy quienes son Albert y Candy, así que si eres fan de Terry o alguno de los otros guapos chicos lee bajo tu propio riesgo: yo no quiero romper corazoncitos hermosos. Aunque soy fan de Albert, amo a todos los personajes y respeto a sus seguidoras, esta historia fue escrita con el propósito de entretener sin fines de ofender a nadie y mucho menos de lucrar con ella.

* * *

 **Encontrándome**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Querido_ _diario_ ,

 _Te tenía muy abandonado es que hace apenas unos días todo lo que creía mi mundo se ha derrumbado dejando solo trozos retorcidos y quebrados. La razón por la que mi mundo se destruyo fue muy sencilla, fue como cuando un terremoto derriba los cimientos de tu casa dejándote enterrada, atrapada bajo los pesados escombros que te sofocan y te matan poco a poco. En mi caso el temblor no me mato al instante pero me fue dejando casi muerta en vida tras cada replica comprobaba que lo que circulaba en internet y en todos los programas de espectáculos era cierto: Mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos me había sido infiel._

 _Todavía no sé cómo el asunto me tomo de sorpresa, aun no puedo creer que no me di cuenta de que su relación con la coprotagonista de su próxima película iba más allá de lo profesional._

La mujer dejo de escribir en su diario y recordó como todo había terminado.

 **Eventos de hace unos días:**

 **-** **¡** **No sigas MINTIENDO!- gritaba la dama con ojos llorosos de los cuales alguna que otra lagrima escapaba sin su permiso.**

 **-Las fotos y el video no mienten,- decía ella con una voz temblorosa y débil ahora, -si todavía sientes algo por mí, por favor hábleme con la verdad-suplico con su voz apenas audible.**

 **-Candy como puedes dudar de mí, nada de eso es verdad. Solamente practicábamos una escena de la película.- Decía el hombre con angustia dibujada en su rostro, cualquiera diría que él estaba diciendo la verdad, pero a ella no la podía engañar lo conocía muy bien.**

 **-** **¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y seguir mintiéndome? Realmente me decepcionas. ¿Quién eres tú? Realmente no te conozco.- Candy no pudo continuar y se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas sollozando. Odiaba el mostrarle a ese hombre su vulnerabilidad pero sus piernas no podían con el gran peso que cargaba su corazón y sus ojos no podían seguir teniendo preso el mar salado de la desilusión que le ahogaba el alma. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo sin llegar a nada. Ella quería respuestas, una explicación o una disculpa, pero al parecer no obtendría nada más que mentiras del hombre que amaba con todo su ser, corrección que había amado. Sí, que había amado, porque si ella seguía diciéndose eso tal vez el dolor sería un poco más llevadero.**

 **-Candy no hagas esto, en verdad no es cierto.- Terry seguía mintiendo porque él sabía que Candy nunca perdonaría su infidelidad. -Candy yo en verdad. . .-**

 **-¡Cállate estúpido mentiroso!. . . dime la verdad, por lo menos. . .por lo menos se honesto conmigo.- El hombre fue interrumpido por su esposa quien hablaba entre sollozos e insultos, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban por conocerse le hablaba de esa manera.**

 **-Eres un estúpido idiota, no, la estúpida. . .la estúpida soy yo, quien se aferraba a creer que tal vez me dirías la verdad y tal vez así podría seguir adelante pero sigues mintiéndome a la cara. Eres igual que tu padre.- Candy quería herirlo, que saboreara un poco del dolor que ella sentía.**

 **El hombre sintió como si lo abofetearan, él no le permitiría a nadie que lo comparan con ese bastardo y en ese momento estallo en furia. Pareciéndose aún más en ese momento al hombre que tanto detestaba.**

 **-Como friegas de verdad, no estoy mintiendo, nada pasó con Susana.- La tomo fuertemente de los hombros haciendo unas pequeñas marcas rojas donde sus fuertes dedos apretaban, esas marcas que después se convertirían en moretones y la aventó con fuerza en un arranque de ira. El hombre fuera de si seguía con su mentira sin imaginarse que con su actitud dañaba aún más a su esposa.**

 **En ese instante Candy, quien pensaba que no podría ser más decepcionada, perdió el control y entro en un arranque nervioso y empezó a halar su propio pelo con manos temblorosas, simplemente ya no soportaba más las mentiras de su esposo y su maltrato hacia ella. Empezó a golpear su propia cabeza con sus diminutas manos mientras entre lágrimas repetía una y otras vez: -Mientes, yo sé que mientes, mientes eres un hijo de. . .-Candy no pudo seguir ya que el hombre le propino una estruendosa cachetada callándola de golpe.**

 **Terry por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse de su lugar realmente se sentía muy culpable al saberse el responsable del sufrimiento de su esposa. Él realmente nunca había imaginado el poder llegar a perder el control de esa manera, el caer tan bajo. Sentía que su mano le quemaba y pensó que hubiese sido mejor el arrancársela.**

 **-Yo…lo siento…**

 **La pecosa no escucho las palabras de Terry mientras decía con una voz tan fría como el metal de una espada que acababa con tu vida:**

 **-Ella vino a pedirme "disculpas" y a decirme que te deje libre porque espera un hijo tuyo, según ella, tú la amas pero no quieres dejarme por los niños, con esta cachetada compruebo que no soy nada para ti. No te preocupes desde este instante te dejo de ser tu esposa.- Con estas palabras Candy limpio sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos temblorosas y se paró como si de pronto todas las fuerzas perdidas regresaran a su cuerpo dejando al hombre solo en la habitación.**

 **Las palabras de su esposa dejaron al hombre frio mientras este era atravesado por ellas.**

 **-Susana ha llegado muy lejos…** **¿** **pero en verdad estará embarazada?- pensó para si el hombre.**

* * *

 **Días después:**

Candy suspiro al darse cuenta que otra vez estaba llorando y dejo de escribir en su diario. Pronto llegarían sus hijos de la escuela y no deberían de verla en ese estado. Hoy hablaría con ellos de sus planes a futuro. Guardo su diario en su "escondite secreto" y se dirigió a la cocina; tenía que preparar algo para que sus hijos comieran cuando llegaran.

Saco del congelador una pizza congelada y suspiro al darse cuenta que tenía que cocinar más sano para sus hijos, pero hoy el menú consistiría de pizza congelada ya mañana les cocinaría algo más sano.

Mientras la pizza se estaba horneando estaba tan ocupada revisando algo que no había escuchado como alguien ingresaba a su residencia.

-Amiga hay un montón de reporteros rabiosos afuera de tu casa. Fue casi imposible el llegar a ti. Mira te traje algo de comida, preparada por mi abuela por supuesto. Tienes que comer, en estos días has bajado mucho de peso.- Patty se dirigió a sacar un plato y un tenedor y le sirvió un poco de ensalada a su amiga.

-Patty, gracias por venir, sé que estas muy ocupada y gracias por la comida. La abuela Martha es un amor. Necesito de tu ayuda, mira estoy planeando comprarme esta casa. ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Creo que tengo lo suficiente en mi cuenta de ahorros para comprarla y me queda dinero para no preocuparme por un tiempo. –Candy se sentó en uno de los bancos de su cocina y le mostro su laptop a su amiga.-No quiero que nadie se entere dónde voy a vivir. Quiero apartar a mis hijos de los chismes y paparazis, además de que en la escuela los están acosando sus compañeros.-Candy puso algo de la ensalada en su boca y le supo amarga y poco apetecible, pero mastico ya que tenía que estar bien por sus hijos y necesitaba de fuerzas para poder hacer todo lo que planeaba.

-Claro que esa es una buena idea amiga, pero esa casa se ve muy vieja. ¿Sera seguro vivir en ella? ¿Terry esta de acuerdo? Mira que Lakewood está muy lejos. ¿Él ya sabe de tus planes?

-Tengo días que no hablo con él, después de la discusión del lunes el empaco ropa y se fue realmente molesto. No sé a dignado ni a llamar a los niños. Ellos todos los días me preguntan por él y les he dicho que tuvo que salir a filmar…pero ellos no están muy conformes con esa explicación. Ya que todos los días sale en los programas de espectáculos acompañado de Susana viajando por Europa. Yo no los dejo ver televisión o ingresar a internet, pero es imposible que no se enteren de lo que pasa porque en la escuela sus compañeros les informan. De hecho le han llamado a su padre en numerosas ocasiones, pero él no les contesta.-Candy ahora estaba llorando, no podía soportar cómo Terry estaba tratando a sus hijos.-Mira Patty yo entiendo, aunque sea doloroso, que él me dejara de amar…pero no entiendo y no le perdono el que ignore a sus hijos…ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros problemas…así que ayer después de consolarlos después de estar muy tristes por no recibir noticias de su padre; decidí que lo mejor sería el empezar una vida lejos de todo. Terry es su padre, pero creo que ha perdido todo derecho sobre ellos al ignorarlos de esta manera tan cruel.

-Candy amiga…-ahora Patty era quien lloraba y no tenía palabras para consolarla.

-Llame al abogado y ya empecé con los tramites del divorcio en donde pido la custodia total de mis hijos, al igual que no le pido nada a Terry. No quiero nada de él. De hecho después que me empujo y me dio una cacheta yo perdí todo el respeto y amor hacia él. Hasta me tome unas fotos de los moretones, no pienso hacer eso público, solo que es precaución para protegerme legalmente en caso de que las cosas se compliquen. Cuando adoptamos a nuestros hijos fue un acuerdo mutuo y juramos el siempre cuidar de ellos y quererlos tanto o más que si fueran hijos biológicos. Pero el comportamiento de Terry hacia ellos es realmente inaceptable, si un día el cambia de actitud y decide el ser parte de la vida de los niños pues yo no se lo impediría pero- a Candy se le quebró la voz,-tal perece que lo que dijo Susana es verdad, como yo no le pude dar hijos biológicos a Terry, él se buscó a otra que si pudiera, pero no entiendo el por qué es tan cruel con nuestros hijos, para mi ellos son igual como si yo los hubiera parido.

-No pienses en las palabras de esa cruel mujer.- Patty ahora sí que estaba furiosa no le perdonaba a Terry el engaño que le había jugado a su amiga y menos el maltrato.-Deja de torturarte con eso, además no saben quién de los dos es el que es infértil…de hecho tú y Terry no se han hecho el estudio de fertilidad como se los sugerí, porque a Terry le daba miedo el saber lo que estaba pasando al tener tres años intentando concebir sin tener éxito.-Despues decidieron el adoptar cuando conocieron a esos pequeños. Ahora que lo pienso; seria genial que el hijo de Susana no fuera de Terry. - Patty sonrió con maldad mientras limpiaba lar lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos color canela que aun a pesar de usar gafas resaltaban en su particular color, del cual Candy siempre se había sentido fascinada en como cuando se enojaba, que eran pocas las veces, parecían de un color tan intenso que parecía que podría lanzar llamas.

-Patty que cosas dices, pero sí tienes razón. No me torturare más con eso, ahora lo único que debe importarme es el estar yo bien para que mis hijos también lo estén.- Candy limpio sus lágrimas y al instante sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de felicidad al oír las risillas y pasos de sus tres pequeños amores que llegaban de la escuela acompañados por Annie y la hija de esta.

Los tres hijos de Candy corrieron a abrazar a su mamá.

-Mami, tía Annie nos compró hamburguesas.- Decía Emily, la más pequeña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras le mostraba una bolsa que casi escurría grasa.

-Ahora sí que he visto todo en mi vida, tu tía Annie ¿dices? ¿La mujer que critica la comida rápida, por su carencia nutritiva? ¿Les compro hamburguesas?- Decía Patty con incredulidad.

-Sí, y también malteadas para todos,- decía Annie mientras ingresaba a la cocina con seis malteadas.

-Hola chicas,-les dio un beso a cada una de sus amigas después de descargar sus manos.- Lo siento Patty, no sabía que estarías a aquí, a ti no te traje nada,- le saco la lengua juguetona.

-No te preocupes, yo ya comí en casa de la abuela Martha.- Ahora Patty fue quien le saco la lengua ya que sabía cómo Annie amaba la comida cacera de la abuela.

-Amigas parecen chiquillas, mira Annie, Patty trajo comida como para una semana y toda fue preparada por la abuela Martha. Vamos a comer.- Explicaba Candy mientras sacaba la pizza del horno, tal parecía que esa sería la cena para mañana, no creía que nadie quisiera pizza "congelada."

-Primero muéstrale tu futura casa-Patty quería ver la cara de horror que seguramente Annie produciría al ver la futura casa de Candy.

-Mami podemos comer en la "sala de cine" mientas miramos " **El** **Castillo** **Ambulante** ".- Pregunto su hijo suplicante.

-Está bien, pero solo por hoy. Recuerden el lavar sus manos.- Candy les recordó mientras sus tres hijos y la niña de Annie salían disparados a la "sala de cine."

-Vamos al comedor…

-Aquí está bien amiga,- decía Annie mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la cocina. -¿Qué es eso de tu nueva casa?- no podía con tanta curiosidad.

Candy ingreso nuevamente a internet y en la pantalla lo primero que apareció fue una imagen de ella ojerosa y en fachas mientras iba de compras al súper mercado y el fotógrafo se había encargado de mostrar su peor ángulo. Al lado de la poca glamurosa foto estaba una en donde el guapísimo actor del momento estaba acompañado por Susana mientras recorrían la hermosa ciudad de Barcelona. Candy no pudo evitar el leer el encabezado: "Mientras la aun esposa del actor Terry está en estado depresivo él se pasea por Europa presumiendo a su hermosa novia"

No siguió leyendo más porque Annie cerró la pantalla de golpe.

-Déjame leer…quiero saber que más dicen de mi deplorable estado-la rubia suspiro, en verdad que lucía fatal, su ropa ahora le quedaba enorme parecía que nadaba en ella.

-No es sano el leer todas las tonterías que publican en internet, deja y te cambio tu buscador para que no seas inundada de esas cosas sin sentido.-Patty tomo la laptop y en poco tiempo puso un buscador que no mostraba imágenes amarillistas, solo estaba la barra de búsqueda.

-Gracias,-fue todo lo que dijo Candy y procedió a buscar la que pronto seria su casa.

-Ese lugar esta tétrico. ¿Estas segura de querer vivir en esa casa?

-Para mí es perfecta.-Candy les dio una sonrisa forzada a sus amigas, sí esa casa era perfecta, era una casa construida en 1890 su arquitectura era simplemente hermosa y estaba segura que con un poco de esfuerzo volvería a lucir en su máximo resplandor.

Después las tres amigas se sentaron a comer en la cálida cocina de Candy mientras esta les explicaba sus planes a futuro.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, puede que esta historia contenga temas y situaciones no aptas para menores de edad._

Encontrándome

Capítulo 2

A Candy le fueron a entregar las llaves de la vieja casona e inmediatamente se fue a revisarla, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de su nueva amiga. Esa casa era demasiado antigua que primero quería inspeccionarla antes de llevar a sus hijos a habitarla. Se sentía feliz de poder contar con la ayuda de Dorothy. Apenas hacia un par de días que la conocía y sentía que serían amigas para toda la vida. Sus hijos los había dejado a su cuidado. Mientras el esposo de esta la acompañaba a hacer las pruebas de plomo a la pintura de la casa y a revisar la estructura. Candy sonrió complacida al ver lo realmente profesional que Tom era, además de tener experiencia en la construcción, sabia de electricidad, plomería y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Pero no poseía ninguna certificado o licencia, él al haber quedado huérfano de muy chico, se había dedicado a trabajar y había abandonado la preparatoria mientras cursaba el décimo grado.

Candy recordó como había conocido a Dorothy y Tom, tal parecía que alguna fuerza que no entendía los había puesto en su camino:

Era su segundo día de viaje, después de muchas horas de dejar el hotel donde se habían hospedado la noche anterior. Candy y sus pequeños se habían detenido a comer en un restaurante. Por la ventana sus hijos vieron a una familia con un cartel que decía: "Nuestro auto se descompuso. Por favor, cualquier cosa puede ayudar."

Los hijos de Candy le pidieron comprar comida para la familia. Candy se conmovió muchísimo al ver como la mujer se veía muy apanada, mientras lucía una enorme barriga de lo que parecía unos ocho meses de embarazo mientras sostenía a un pequeño como de unos tres añitos de la mano. El hombre sostenía el cartel y se veía igualmente muy apenado.

Candy y los niños se acercaron a la familia y les dieron los alimentos y estos les dieron las gracias. Candy estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo la hizo detenerse y de su bolso saco una buena cantidad de efectivo que traía consigo en caso de una emergencia.

-Por favor acepte esto.

-Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado, -replico el hombre.

Candy se sorprendió en demasía, no era algo común que alguien rechazara dinero regalado y más si se pasaba por una situación difícil. Porque casi estaba segura que esa familia no tenía hogar, ya que su auto se veía lleno de cosas.

-Acéptelo, piense en su familia.

El hombre giro su cabeza y miro a su adorada mujer, quien nunca se quejaba, y a su hijito quien devoraba la comida.

-Está bien lo aceptare, pero como préstamo, déjeme una dirección en donde le pueda pagar y le enviare el dinero en cuanto pueda encontrar un empleo.

Al ver la terquedad de ese hombre a Candy se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿En qué es en lo que busca trabajo?

-En este momento en lo que sea, mientras sea un trabajo honrado.

\- ¿Tiene experiencia en la remodelación de casas? ¿O puede cargar cosas pesadas?

-Pues en si, nunca he remodelado casas, pero trabajaba en una compañía que construía casas móviles. En ese lugar aprendí desde como instalar la tubería hasta a darle el acabado a las paredes.

-Eso es perfecto, le tengo una oferta de trabajo en Lakewood. No se si le interese vivir en ese lugar. Tengo que remodelar una casa que compre, al igual que planeo iniciar un negocio de restauración de casas. Necesitare contratar a personas que puedan trabajar muchas horas extra.

El hombre se acercó y hablo en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que los niños no lo escucharan.

-Hay una cosa que tiene que saber, tengo antecedentes penales. Por eso me ha sido difícil encontrar trabajo. Cuando tenía como unos dieciocho años, para poder comprar drogas, robe la gasolinera donde trabajaba. Fui enviado a la cárcel por ello y desde entonces he estado limpio. Pero la razón por la que me corrieron de mi antiguo empleo fue porque alguien me culpo injustificadamente de robar algo, lo cual después en un juicio se comprobó que no era verdad. Aun así, perdí mi empleo y por eso me ha sido imposible el conseguir otro trabajo y lo poco que me dan de desempleo no nos alcanza para nada.

Candy se quedó impactada por la honestidad del hombre. En ese momento decidió que lo contrataría.

-A mí no me interesa lo que hiciera en su pasado, sino la clase de persona que es ahora y al ver su honestidad, siento que puedo confiar en usted. ¿Acepta la oferta de trabajo? -Le extendió la mano y sellaron la que sería una de las mejores decisiones de ambos. Candy no sabía el por qué, pero ese hombre le inspiraba una gran confianza. Era como si lo conociera de antes. -Quédese con este dinero como un adelanto.

-Me gustaría que lo fuera descontado de mi sueldo.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que le paso a su auto?

-Solo se le rompió una banda, la cual, gracias a usted, ahora puedo comprar para poder seguir con nuestro viaje.

Fue así como Candy había conocido a esas personas que llegarían a ser de sus mejores amigos.

-Candy, solo la pintura de los baños del segundo piso dio positivo a plomo. -La rubia fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones por Tom.

-Ay que mal, pero yo pensé que sería toda la casa, menos mal. También me di cuenta que hay rastros de goteras en la casa, tendremos que reparar el techo. En el sótano hay lo que parece ser asbestos, - dijo Candy con algo de resignación.

-Bueno pongámonos manos a la obra, ¿quieres que llame a una compañía especializada en asbestos para que los retiren?

-Sí, eso estaría genial, solo espero y no cobren mucho, lo único que me anima es que podre trepar al techo. -Suspiro la rubia, la remodelación de la casa sería un poco más ardua de lo que había pensado. Tendría que contratar a más personas para que trabajaran con ella.

Por unas semanas el hotel se convirtió en su casa y Candy se sentía realmente culpable por hacer pasar a sus hijos por esa situación, pero era solo algo temporal y a los niños no parecía afectarles mucho. Disfrutaban de nadar todas las tardes en la piscina del hotel, además los hacia quemar energía y olvidar un poco la situación por la que estaban pasando. Los pequeños a pesar de sentirse tristes por el divorcio inminente de sus padres sabían que su madre nunca los abandonaría y eso les daba cierta serenidad. Desde del primer día que la conocieran, supieron que ella era una persona en la que podían confiar.

Pronto paso el tiempo y la gente de la pequeña cuidad se dio cuenta de que en pocas semanas Candy había hecho un hermoso trabajo exterior en la que una vez fuese conocida como la mansión Leagan. Algunas personas que conocían a Candy hasta le habían pedido un tour por la casa, lo cual en lugar de incomodarle le había alagado. Candy había vivido en esa ciudad hasta que se graduado de la preparatoria y se fue a la universidad. Fue en su tiempo de estudiante universitaria cuando había conocido a Terry, poco tiempo después se casaron y pues el resto ya pasaba a la historia, una dolorosa historia que la rubia preferiría olvidar. Aun se sentía muy dolida por lo que había sucedido, su forma de "sobrevivir" era el intentar no pensar en él.

Candy se volvió casi una adicta al trabajo que los meses pasaron sin que ella lo notara. Ahora le estaba yendo muy bien con su negocio de restauración de casas. Era algo muy pesado pero que disfruta haciendo. Eso era una de las cosas a las que había tenido que renunciar al ser la esposa de Terry, ya que él no quería que ella trabajara para poder llevarla con él a las diferentes locaciones. Además de que el trabajo de restauradora de casas no era lo suficientemente glamuroso para la esposa de uno de los actores más cotizados de Hollywood. Hasta había tomado clases sobre decoración de interiores para poder hacer algo que tuviera que ver un poco con lo que le apasionaba, pero Terry había insistido de que no era necesario que trabajara, ella para satisfacerlo había dejado atrás todo lo que le gustaba. En verdad que se había perdido a si misma para poder satisfacer a su marido y ni aun así todo lo que sacrifico no fue suficiente. Ahora la vida de Candy se había vuelto muy rutinaria y así le gustaba, amaba la monotonía de todos los días; después de darles de desayunar a sus hijos estos se iban a la escuela y ella trabajaba todo el día. Dorothy, quien ahora tenía un bebito de cuatro meses, trabajaba como su niñera por las tardes cuando sus hijos llegaban de la escuela. Afortunadamente sus hijos la adoraban al igual que a sus pequeños y por eso se sentía tranquila al dejarlos a su cuidado.

Esa tarde Candy se sentía realmente cansada, ya hacían seis meses que trabajaba sin parar a excepción de un par de fines de semana que se había tomado libres para llevar a sus hijos de paseo. Pensó que tendría que contratar más personal porque realmente quería dedicarles más tiempo a sus hijos. Después de darles de cenar a sus pequeños se había recostado en su enorme cama. Recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía en su diario. Se dirigió a su closet de donde saco una caja, en donde guardaba sus diarios y sus tesoros más preciados, al dar media vuelta se le cayó de las manos. Suspiro con desespero y se dispuso a recolectar las cosas que se habían tirado. Y fue entonces cuando miro la foto. La tomo y la acerco más a su rostro, parecía que fue ayer de eso y la rubia se perdió en sus cavilaciones. Todos se miraban tan felices, ella al verse noto como sus ojos parecían brillarle al observar el lente de la cámara o más bien al fotógrafo. Sonrió con melancolía.

\- ¿Dónde quedaron esos jóvenes llenos de ilusiones, sin preocupaciones? - Limpio una lagrima que escapo, eran tantos sentimientos los que se agolparon en su ser. En la foto estaban Annie abrazada de su hermano Archie. Patty al lado de su ahora ex novio Stear, quien la tenía tomada de la cintura. En el extremo derecho estaba ella, mientras Anthony le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a sugerencia de Albert, quien siempre había intentado hacerla de cupido, ya que sabía que su hermano Anthony estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Albert ni imaginaba lo que su actitud de casamentero lastimaba a la pecas, quien solo tenía ojos para él. Los sonidos y olores de ese día llegaron invadiendo sus sentidos. -Albert...-pronunciaron sus labios sin poder evitarlo, él había sido su primer amor, su amor inalcanzable. Albert era el hermano mayor de Annie. Para nadie fue un secreto que Candy había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero para él ella solo era la amiga de su hermanita y sus hermanos. Albert era el mayor de la familia Andrew seguido por los trillizos Stear, Anthony, y Archie. Annie era la menor y única mujer de la familia.

-Qué bonita pareja hacían Patty y Stear, aun no entiendo por qué esos dos tercos no quedaron juntos, -dijo Candy en voz alta.

Candy había seguido en contacto con Stear, Archie y Anthony. Con quien había perdido todo contacto era con Albert, ya que a él no le gustaba eso de las redes sociales y se la pasaba de trotamundos con su esposa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba meses sin ingresar a su cuenta de Facebook, la cual la tenía privada. Solo sus amigos más cercanos estaban en ella. Tenía ganas de saber que habían subido sus amigos. Candy se metió al Facebook con su iPhone y miro que tanto Patty como Annie habían estado cenando juntas la noche anterior, en verdad que las echaba de menos. Archie tenía un montón de fotos con su hermosa esposa y su perrito Max. Anthony, quien, hacia un par de años se había casado con una mujer guapísima había subido fotos con ella disfrutando de la playa mientras celebraban su segundo aniversario. Stear había puesto una foto de él con su hermano Albert en Londres. Candy sintió como su estómago se le hacía nudos. Así que mejor decidió salirse de la aplicación.

No entendía como a tantos años, aun Albert la seguía afectando. Tal vez era por lo que estaba pasando con Terry o tal vez era cierto eso de que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero es que para Candy ese primer amor había sido sumamente amargo y doloroso. Recordó la última vez que había visto a Albert, fue unos instantes antes que él se casara con Cecilia. Esa mujer era el polo opuesto a Albert, lo único que tenían en común es que a los dos les gustaba viajar, aunque a Albert de mochilero y a ella en primera clase. Candy abandono sus cavilaciones, en verdad que no quería recordar cosas amargas, ya suficiente tenía con la llamada que Terry le había hecho. Le había llamado para reclamarle el que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y que extrañaba a los niños. Candy no podía creer que Terry ahora se pusiera a reclamarle cosas.

La rubia pensó que lo mejor sería ir a darse un largo baño de burbujas acompañada por una copa de vino. Mientras se metía a la humeante y burbujeante agua pensó que solo le faltaba un consolador. Se carcajeo de sus ocurrencias, aunque sus carcajadas fueron enmudecidas cuando a su mente vino la imagen de un apuesto rubio. En verdad que se sentía sola. Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida en el agua solo para unos minutos después despertar al casi morir ahogada. En verdad que ella y las tinas de baño eran un peligro. Se enjuago el jabón y se puso una bata de dormir. Se asomó por el balcón de su habitación y contemplo el resplandor de la luna y cerro sus ojos mientras aspiraba el olor a naturaleza pura que expedía el lugar. En verdad que amaba a Lakewood, pero odiaba el sentirse tan sola. Tal vez el haber regresado a ese lugar fue un error.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente el caos volvió a reinar.

-Tomate por lo menos un vaso de jugo, no ves que estas en pleno crecimiento Sofie, -aconsejaba a su hija quien solo la ignoraba mientras salía en busca de su mochila. -No te preocupes desayunare en la escuela.

-Emily ponte tus zapatitos, ya eres una niña grande. -Le decía a la más pequeña mientras le cepillaba su cabello.

-Ya viene el autobús, vamos, corran que nos deja. Hasta luego ma.- Las apuraba Ben mientras salía para afuera.

-Benjamín, olvidas tu mochila.

-Gracias ma.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. -Le llamo la atención Candy mientras le alborotaba su pelirroja cabellera.

Los tres hermanitos salieron corriendo acompañados de su mamá. Al ver que sus hijos se subían sanos y salvos al autobús, Candy se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. Se disponía a hacer una llamada cuando su teléfono sonó de improvisto.

-Hola Stear, a que se debe el milagro que te dignes a llamarme, -le decía Candy mientras le daba un trago a su café.

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien, y ¿tú?

-Óyeme la pregunta ofende, que no es eso obvio -bromeaba Stear. -Como ya lo sabes estoy como siempre, muy bien. Mira, además que te llamo para saludarte, te estoy buscando para que remodeles la vieja casa Andrew de Lakewood, esa casa necesita remodelación urgente. Mi hermano Albert piensa tomarse un año sabático y piensa vivir en ese lugar. Al parecer está cansado de andar trotando por el mundo y escribir historias sobre ello.

A Candy casi se le cae la taza de café.

-Pues déjame decirte que mis precios son muy altos, además de que en este momento tengo mucho trabajo. No sé si pueda con un compromiso más…

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa. Lo que si urgiría es el remodelar la habitación de mi hermano y su baño, al igual que la cocina lo antes posible, yo creo que la última vez que ese lugar se remodelo fue en los años ochenta.

-Me imagino que Cecilia no querrá llegar a un lugar así, -dijo Candy sarcástica, en verdad que odiaba a esa mujer, solo hasta que conoció a Susana fue que el odio que sentía hacia ella fue superado.

Stear sonrió divertido, al parecer a Candy aun le interesaba su hermano, eso era algo muy bueno.

-Pues la verdad es que hace como un año que Albert se divorció.

Ahora sí que Candy tiro su taza de café, pero encima de su ropa lo bueno era que ahora su café ya no estaba tan caliente.

-Wow, que sorpresa. -En verdad que no podía evitar el sarcasmo, nunca entendió por qué Albert se había enamorado de esa mujer.

-Sí, que sorpresa, en verdad que ese matrimonio duro más de lo que todos pensábamos. - Explico Stear más animado, al parecer había una posibilidad entre esos dos.

\- ¿Pues dime, cuando tengo que iniciar con mi trabajo? - Candy intento actuar de lo más natural, no quería que Stear se diera cuenta cuanto se había alterado al tan solo oír el nombre de Albert.

-Hoy mismo de ser posible, mi hermano llega la próxima semana. Te estaré mandando unas fotos del estilo que Archie dice que le quedaría a la casa. Pero realmente tienes libertad plena en rediseñar como tú quieras.

-Oye, ¿no que no había prisa? En una semana no creo poder terminar de remodelar la cocina y mucho menos el resto de la casa, ese lugar es enorme.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes como es mi hermano, a él esas cosas no le importan puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo, a él no le importaría dormir al aire libre teniendo el cielo por techo, pero yo quiero que este lo más cómodo posible. Ya le avisé al jardinero, no creo que tarde en llevarte las llaves. Me tengo que ir a mi trabajo, ya te deposite un adelanto en tu cuenta de banco, después te pones de acuerdo con mi hermano con lo que respecta al resto de tus honorarios.

Stear colgó sin que Candy pudiera poner objeción alguna y pudiera cuestionarle el cómo sabia su cuenta de banco.

En eso sonó el timbre y efectivamente era un señor que le traía las llaves de la mansión Andrew. Candy le hablo a Tom, quien se había convertido en su mano derecha para explicarle la situación. Él dijo que tenía todo bajo control en la restauración de la casa de la familia Montgomery, así que ella podía ir a dar un vistazo en lo que se había metido.

Candy fue a cambiar su ropa y se puso una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul muy cómodos. Tomo su iPhone, una cinta para medir, una libreta de notas y un lápiz y lo puso todo dentro de una mochila. Después de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la mansión Andrew. En verdad que ese lugar era enorme, pensó mientras usaba la llave para abrir la puerta principal. Al ingresar miro como todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y para su sorpresa la casa lucia limpia. Al parecer le daban mantenimiento, abrió todas las ventanas que pudo para ventilar la casa ya que hacía mucho calor. Fue a la cocina donde tomo las medidas y pensó que lo mejor sería el demoler todo, al fin de cuentas no quedaba nada de la cocina original. Después subió las escaleras y sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba y no sabía el motivo. Solamente iría a tomar unas medidas. La habitación de Albert era una de las más grandes en la mansión y se sorprendió amenamente al ver una hermosa cama antigua de cuatro postes, era simplemente hermosa. Hoy en día ya no creaban muebles de esa calidad y la atención que se había puesto a cada detalle era insuperable. Miro que tendría que reparar una de las paredes. El piso de madera era perfecto, solamente necesitaba de una pulida y barniz y quedaría como nuevo. La remodelación de la habitación en si sería fácil, lo que noto fue que el closet era algo pequeño, pero la habitación al ser tan enorme fácilmente se podía agregar uno o dos vestidores/walk-in closets enormes y aun quedaría espacio para la sala de estar que había en la habitación, pero para eso tendría que pedir la opinión de Albert. Después ingreso al baño y nuevamente se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era un hermoso baño original de principios del siglo pasado; había una bañera antigua de cuatro patas y era enorme; parecía haber sido diseñada para la gran estatura de Albert. Candy miro que la tina se estaba desgastada en donde tenía unas marcas de agua, pero eso tenía remedio, ella era una experta en restaurar cosas antiguas. El baño tenía piso de mármol y estaba en perfecto estado. En verdad que solo tendría que limpiarlo y pulirlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez tendría que cambiarlo si es que decidía cambiar cosas de lugar, pero esperaba que no.

Después de tomar medidas se empezó a sentir muy cansada y miro la cama como invitándola a recostarse. Quito la sabana que la cubría y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las sabanas parecían recién lavadas ya que expedían un aroma a briza fresca. Pensó que se recostaría unos minutos. Al acostarse su mente inicio a jugarle bromas; se imaginó a Albert entrar por la puerta y as sus manos acariciarle su piel. Fue entonces que desabotono sus pantalones e introdujo lentamente su mano para tocar su intimidad. Imagino como sería el ser tocada por Albert y suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se levantó de la cama y abotono su pantalón pensando en que estaba actuando como una depravada sexual. Solo el hecho de estar en la habitación del que fuera su primer amor la excitaba.

Fue al baño a lavar su rostro y decidió que lo mejor sería abrir la puerta del balcón para que ingresara un poco de aire. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a llover. Adoraba la lluvia de primavera siempre y cuando no hubiera truenos. Cerro sus ojos, extendió su mano para atrapar las primeras gotas de agua y aspiro el aroma a tierra mojada mezclado con el aroma de una rica colonia a maderas que le recordó al causante de tantos desvelos en sus tiempos de adolecente. Se dio la vuelta al sentirse observada.

\- ¿Candy? - Pregunto el hombre con sorpresa. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que había hecho era dirigirse a su habitación, estaba muy cansado de sus horas de viaje, además que había pasado a rentar un auto y a una tienda a comprar víveres. Pero su sorpresa había sido mayúscula al encontrarse en su habitación a una hermosa rubia de cabellos rizados. Por un instante pensó que estaba teniendo una visión ya que esa mujer era hermosa, tanto que parecía una mística hada.

\- ¿Albert? - Candy se había sorprendido en sobremanera ya que pensó que no llegaría hasta la siguiente semana. En verdad que el paso del tiempo había sido generoso con el apuesto hombre, ahora con facciones más maduras lucia mucho más guapo si es que eso era posible.

-Estas irreconocible pequeña, pero eres Candy, ¿verdad? Esos ojos te delatan. - Albert no podía creer en la increíblemente hermosa mujer que se había convertido Candy. Claro que había visto una ocasional foto de ella con su esposo en alguna revista, pero al verla en persona quedo impactado. Ella era simplemente angelical. Dejo la maleta y las bolsas que cargaba para ir a saludarla con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Candy sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al máximo. En verdad que ante el encanto de ese hombre estaba perdida.

-Pensé que llegarías hasta la próxima semana. Stear dijo que por lo menos tuviera lista tu habitación para entonces.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la persona a quien contrato Stear para remodelar la casa? Pensé que solo estabas remembrando viejos tiempos. - Albert adoraba el hacerla sonrojar. Fue poco antes de que Albert se casara. Candy quien estaba enamorada de él había visitado al rubio en su habitación, él cual había quedado completamente sorprendido, después de que Candy confesara su amor por él. Candy le había suplicado que no se casara que ella lo amaba. Hasta le pidió que pasaran la noche juntos. Claro que Albert al ser un caballero la había rechazado dejando en la rubia una gran herida a su orgullo. Al día siguiente Candy no asistió a la boda, se la paso llorando en su habitación mientras sus padres la consolaban.

Candy afortunadamente al haber vivido con uno de los mejores actores había aprendido ciertas técnicas de actuación, por así decirlo. Sonrió y sorprendió al rubio con sus palabras.

-Disculpa por haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda, en ese entonces no sabía lo que quería, era muy inmadura. Pero ni te imaginas de lo que te perdiste. - Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Albert se quedó sin palabras, en verdad que al verla pensó que realmente había sido un tonto.

-Bueno, ya tomé las medidas que necesitaba por el momento, me retiro para dejarte descansar, si no hay problema para ti, mañana me gustaría venir a terminar de observar el resto de la casa.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, espera a que pase la lluvia, -no quería que se marchara- por cierto, no mire ningún auto afuera.

-Me vine caminando, ahora vivo en la que era la casa Leagan.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues que bueno tenerte de vecina, será divertido.

-Veo que traes almohadas y sabanas nuevas, - dijo Candy al observar sus bolsas de compras.

-Sí, imagine que las que están en la casa han de estar inservibles. Le encargue a Tim que cambiara el colchón de mi cama y le pusiera sabanas limpias, pero no estaba seguro que lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes las sabanas están limpias, hasta huelen a "brisa fresca," por lo que me imagino que Tim siguió tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, -dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonaría decir tales palabras.

Albert la miro interrogante.

-Es que estaba mirando que muebles tendrían que ser reemplazados para remodelar tu habitación, fue cuando me di cuenta que el colchón era nuevo y las sabanas estaban limpias. Por cierto, estaba pensando en que sería una buena idea el construir un closet más grande en esta área. ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues suena como una buena idea, la verdad esta casa al ser tan antigua tiene closets pequeños, ya que antes las personas no solían tener mucha ropa.

Albert con la ayuda de Candy limpio el polvo que quedaba en su habitación y se encontraban arreglando la cama con nuevas almohadas cuando un trueno hizo a Candy el abrazarse inconscientemente a Albert provocando en el caballero unos deseos enormes de tirarla sobre la cama y de besarla; estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando ella se apartó.

-Por lo visto, aunque estas muy cambiada físicamente, sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza. - Explico el rubio divertido de que Candy no había cambiado, sin imaginarse lo hirientes que resultaban esas palabras para Candy, quien siempre había anhelado que ese hombre la mirara como mujer y no como una niña.

Candy suspiro mientras pensaba que ciertamente, unas cosas nunca cambian.

-Por lo que estaba advirtiendo de la casa, tendrás que rentar un hotel para vivir por unos días mientras se hacen las mayores remodelaciones.

-Temía que dijeras eso.

-Honestamente, para esta casa ser tan vieja, está en buen estado. Me gustaría más que nada restaurarla, lo cual lleva mucho más tiempo que una simple remodelación. Me encantaría el poder restaurar todos los pisos y tu baño original. También me gustaría poder remodelar toda la casa con muebles antiguos…pero eso costaría mucho tiempo y dinero.

-Si lo que quieres son muebles antiguos, no te preocupes, el sótano y el ático están llenos de antigüedades.

Después de esas palabras Candy tenía que ir a ver el sótano y el ático y quedo encantada con lo que sus ojos veían. Era el paraíso, para ella. Ella siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había amado las antigüedades. Pasaron las horas mientras ella andaba por todo el lugar mirando las cosas que encontraba. Albert la miraba divertido y los dos platicaban y se ponían al corriente de sus vidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde y todavía seguía lloviendo.

\- ¡Ya son las tres! Me tengo que ir ya que no tardan en llegar mis hijos a casa.

-Espera yo te llevo, sigue lloviendo.

Candy por su parte acepto la oferta, en verdad que quería pasar más tiempo con Albert, su compañía siempre había sido amena.

Una vez en el auto un silencio un tanto incomodo los invadió y Candy decidió preguntarle algo que no entendía.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hoy? Stear me dijo que llegarías la siguiente semana. ¿Decidiste adelantar tu viaje por una razón en particular?

Albert se sorprendió con la pregunta, Stear sabía que llegaba ese día, no entendía por qué le había mentido a Candy acerca de su llegada.

-Pues la verdad ya moría de ganas de estar en Lakewood, - dijo una verdad a medias, pensaba preguntarle a Stear que era lo que se traía entre manos. Miro de reojo a su pasajera e inesperadamente sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al verla. Ya una vez frente a la casa, mientras la rubia se disponía a darle las gracias; él tomo su barbilla y la beso provocando que la mujer temblara al sentir ese beso que una vez en un tiempo lejano había sido anhelado por ella.

Candy correspondió al beso y fue así como llego a sentir como con un beso se podía casi tocar el cielo. Albert abandono la boca de la mujer para besar su cuello dándole un mordisco a su oreja. La camiseta blanca que vestía la rubia era el perfecto enmarque para sus senos, y Albert se éxito en demasía al ver como los pezones de la mujer eran notorios a pesar de llevar sostén porque su camiseta al igual que su sostén de encaje blanco se habían mojado y transparentado mientras ingresaban al auto. Albert se volvió a apoderar de la boca femenina y sin pensarlo con sus pulgares acaricio los senos de la mujer por encima de la ropa, provocando en ella un inimaginable placer. Ella inconscientemente recorrió la espalda cálida del caballero lentamente dejando una placentera sensación, solamente para después bajar una de sus manos a la entrepierna del hombre, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta de la enorme excitación del caballero.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Quejas a una neurótica:**

 **Annie:** ¿Cómo que Archie es mi hermano? Eres la mujer más cruel del universo entero…ahora nunca más podre pensar en él cómo lo hacía antes (llorando desconsolada).

 **Cris:** No te preocupes, te daré un marido increíble en esta historia…

 **Annie:** No digas más, desde hoy tienes prohibido el dirigirme la palabra (se marcha totalmente furiosa).

 **Minutos después:**

 **Candy:** Hasta que por fin continuaste con esta historia, mira que me costó mucho convencer a Albert para que quisiera salir en otra de tus locuras.

 **Cris:** Gracias amiga eres la mejor (tirándome a abrazarla).

 **Albert:** Retira tus manos impuras de Candy.

 **Cris: ¡** Albert! Que alegría que aceptaras aparecer en esta historia.

 **Albert:** Solo acepte porque Candy dijo que habrá escenas muy explicitas digo…explicadas, no como en tu otra historia que le diste un final tan mediocre. Pero ahora estoy dudando eso ya que terminas este capítulo de esta manera.

 **Cris:** Pues si a escenas explicitas te refieres, no te preocupes, ¿por qué crees que clasifique este fic M? (Mirando a Albert con mirada embobada).

 **Albert:** Tú no tienes remedio.

 **Cris:** Pues si quieres curarme, tú eres mi medicina…

 **Candy:** (Se aclara la garganta) Óyeme bien "amiga", tienes prohibido el coquetear con Albert. Si no me voy de tu historia.

 **Cris:** Entendido jefa (llorando por dentro).

* * *

 **Contestando a sus lindos comentarios:**

Por favor disculpen mis múltiples errores. Les agradecería enormemente que me comentaran si les agrada o no el rumbo que esta tomando el fic o si es que las estoy aburriendo. También pensaba el no seguir con la sección de quejas en este fic, pero no lo pude evitar. Los protagonistas siempre se enojan conmigo. Si la sección no les agrada por favor háganmelo saber para quitarla ;)

 **Tania Lizbeth-** Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por comentar. Como siempre, una disculpa por dejar abandonada mi historia tanto tiempo.

 **Blackcat2010-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. ¿Cómo que encontraste a tu Albert y lo dejaste ir? Ay tocaya, con tu con permiso, te voy a dar de nalgadas. No te creas, no creo en la violencia. Cuídate mucho hermosa y ánimos ;)

 **Stormaw-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Yo muero por saber que pasara. Espero y pronto sabremos quién es el estéril jijiji.

 **Josei-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Sí, empezar desde cero es algo muy difícil. Pero yo tratare de hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Candy, claro con la ayuda de Albert ;)

 **Flaquita-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me da gusto que te pareciera interesante y espero y la aparición de Albert te agradara.

 **Elvira A-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te pareciera interesante mi historia.

 **Anónimo 1 de febrero-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me emociona que te interese mi historia.

 **Sandra Casillas-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Siento dejarte en suspenso por tanto tiempo.

 **Anónimo 26 de mayo-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Siento el tardar en actualizar, espero y te agrade lo que esta pasando.

 **Jane-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. A ver a donde lleva este fic a la Candy porque ni yo sé.

 **Nina-** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Haces que me sonroje. Gracias por tu lindo comentario haces que me den muchas ganas de escribir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, esta historia puede contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad._

* * *

 **Encontrándome**

Capítulo 3

Al sentir el calor masculino proveniente de la enorme excitación de Albert, Candy olvido todo y le desabotono el pantalón y lo acaricio íntimamente mientras seguían besándose. Albert, nunca se había imaginado que Candy fuera tan audaz. En verdad que moría por despojarla de su ropa y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, pero al abrir los ojos, para poder admirarla, miro que a lo lejos venia un autobús.

-Candy el autobús…

Solo con esas palabras Candy recobro su cordura.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, no te invito a pasar, mis hijos vienen y pues...-

-No te preocupes-le acaricio con ternura su alborotada cabellera-yo entiendo. - Le dio un beso en la frente. Luchando contra las ganas de arrancar el auto y llevarla con él a un lugar lejano. Albert realmente no podía creer lo pronto que las cosas habían progresado con Candy, pero de algo estaba seguro; esta vez no la dejaría escapar de su lado.

La rubia salió presurosa y completamente apenada, sin despedirse, ni nada.

Albert espero a que Candy ingresara a su casa y se fue, realmente le hubiera gustado conocer a los hijos de esta, pero ese no era el momento adecuado.

Una vez dentro de su casa Candy corrió a lavarse su rostro, sentía como si su corazón fuese una braza amberina; sentía como el fuego la quemaba por dentro e irradiaba por cada poro de su tersa y blanca piel ahora teñida de rojo. Se miró al espejo mientras secaba su rostro y se apeno a mas no poder al recordar cómo había "atacado" a Albert. Él ahora en estos momentos tal vez estaba pensando lo peor de ella, o peor aún, pensaría que nunca lo olvido. Su orgullo femenino la hizo reprocharse por su comportamiento. Lo de hace un momento no debería volver a repetirse.

Al oír que sus pequeños ingresaban a la casona seco su rostro apresuradamente y salió a saludar a sus hijos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

-Bien, -dijeron los tres y uno a uno se acercó a darle una beso y abrazo a su mamá, estaban muy emocionados de que ella estuviera en casa. Usualmente era Dorothy quien los recibía, pero hoy al tener una cita médica, no había podido estar a la hora de su llegada.

-Tengo hambre, -Ben se quejó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Las tres lo siguieron y Candy recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Por andar embelesada por volver a ver a Albert, hasta se había olvidado de comer. Eso sí que era grave, pensó Candy con desagrado. En definitiva, tenía que controlarse. Ya no era una jovencita y además tenía hijos en los que tenía que pensar. No podía darse el lujo de tener una aventura con alguien. Además, que le asustaba lo intensamente que Albert la hacía sentir. Temía el olvidarse de ella misma. Ahora que por fin se daba cuenta que ella valía mucho y la única persona que podía otorgarle la felicidad era ella misma no pensaba volver a dejar su corazón al descubierto.

-Pues mientras cocino algo, puedes comer fruta o un yogurt. - Explicaba Candy mientras sacaba, pasta y vegetales y ponía a calentar unas pechugas de pollo congeladas, que ya venían cocinadas, a las cuales pensaba agregarles una salsa enlatada. -Hoy comeremos pasta Alfredo y una rica ensalada. - Explicaba mientras le subía la temperatura a la estufa en donde había colocado una olla con agua para cocinar la pasta. A Candy no se le daba muy bien eso de cocinar así que casi siempre que cocinaba algo compraba ingredientes prefabricados para ayudarse. En verdad que se odiaba por ello, ya que sabía que para sus hijos era mejor el comer comida hecha de ingredientes frescos. De hecho, Terry había contratado un chef privado para que Candy no tuviera que cocinar porque él siempre se quejaba de lo mal cocinera que era.

\- ¿Otra vez pasta? Extraño la comida de Dorothy. Yo no quiero pasta, quiero pizza. Mamá mejor ordenemos pizza.

-Ben tiene razón, es mejor ordenar pizza, -Sofie le dio la razón a su hermanito, aunque adoraba a su mamá, su sazón dejaba mucho que desear. -Mamá no te enojes, yo creo que sería buena idea que tomaras clases de cocina, -la aconsejaba Sofie mientras miraba como cortaba los vegetales con dificultad.

-Jajaja, tienes mucha razón Sofie, en cuanto tenga una oportunidad tomare clases de cocina. Pero ordenamos pizza ayer, ¿lo recuerdan? Nuestro trato es no comer pizza más de una vez a la semana para estar sanos. - Candy, en verdad que odiaba el ponerle límites a Ben, pero él estaba muy de sobre peso ya que siempre comía, eso se debía a que la que fuera su madre biológica casi no los alimentaba por gastar el dinero en sus vicios y ahora que había comida, Ben siempre quería comer, era como si temiera el tener hambre. Candy sintió como se le estrujo su corazón al recordar cómo habían sufrido esos pequeños por culpa de su madre Eliza, la cual antes de morir le había pedido a Candy que cuidara de sus hijos.

Eliza y Candy habían sido adoptadas por una pajera que las había tratado como hijas propias. Los padres adoptivos de Candy habían llenado tanto a ella y a Eliza de amor, pero Eliza nunca había podido superar la vida de maltratos que había sufrido en manos de sus padres biológicos y había caído en la drogadicción y muchas otras cosas autodestructivas. Eliza, al cumplir los dieciocho se había ido de casa y corto todo contacto con ella y sus padres adoptivos. Solamente los contactaba cuando necesitaba algo de ellos. Sus padres al enterarse que Eliza vivía en Nueva York, en donde ese entonces estudiaba Candy, se mudaron de su adorado Lakewood para estar más cerca de sus hijas. Desafortunadamente, ellos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, cuando Candy estaba en la universidad, a causa de ir en auxilio de Eliza, quien había sido detenida por la policía.

Candy había resentido a Eliza por causarle tantos problemas a sus padres y después del funeral nunca volvió a saber de ella, ya que Candy se mudó a California, al otro lado del país junto con Terry para buscar el éxito en Hollywood. Supo de Eliza hasta que la contactaran los servicios sociales para informarles de la existencia de sus sobrinos y del maltrato que sufrieron a causa de Eliza. Candy fue a ver a Eliza, quien estaba en la cárcel por distribución de drogas y maltrato infantil, y ella le había pedido a Candy que por favor se hiciera cargo de sus pequeños, que ellos merecían el tener una madre amorosa, como estaba segura que lo sería Candy. Candy sin pensarlo dos veces le prometió a Eliza que ella siempre cuidaría de los pequeños. Al día siguiente le dieron la noticia que Eliza se había suicidado en su celda. Eliza le dejo una carta en donde le pedía perdón por haber sido la causante de la muerte de sus padres. Candy se sintió muy culpable, tal vez si ella hubiera buscado a Eliza después de la muerte de sus padres todo habría sido diferente. De hecho, para el funeral de sus padres Eliza ya estaba embarazada de su primer bebé y Candy nunca lo supo.

Todo eso había sido muy traumatizante para Candy y desafortunadamente Terry no había podido estar a su lado porque estaba como siempre, grabando o promocionando sus proyectos. Ahora que Candy lo pensaba con detenimiento, hacía mucho tiempo que en su matrimonio Terry había dejado de apoyarla. Tal vez había sido desde el momento que ella no había podido embarazarse o tal vez había sido mucho antes. Sin embargo, a Terry le pareció una buena idea el que adoptaran a sus sobrinos ya que quería tener hijos, pero no hacia actividades con ellos, como llevarlos a pescar, como Ben tanto deseaba. Candy pensó en que la razón por la que sus hijos se habían adaptado tan bien al vivir lejos de Terry era porque casi no habían tenido contacto con él.

Mientras Candy les preparaba la cena a sus hijos y pensaba en el pasado intentando calmar el latir de su corazón por un apuesto rubio. En uno de los estudios más importantes de Hollywood, Terry grababa una escena para su nueva película de acción. Su personaje había perdido a su esposa en un atentado y debía actuar como si hubiese perdido todo en la vida hasta si mismo. La escena lo hizo extrañar a Candy y a los niños.

El adoptar a los pequeños había traído consigo muchos cambios drásticos que Terry en ocasiones resentía. Por ejemplo, Candy ya nunca más lo había acompañado a ninguna locación. Ahora que lo pensaba, aunque él adoraba a sus hijos, él en cierta forma había resentido el que Candy dedicara tanto tiempo a ellos. Se sentía desplazado porque para todo eran primero los niños. Al no sentirse más el centro de atención de Candy el actor se había refugiado en los brazos de Susana. Terry suspiro, en verdad que se parecía a su padre, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Ayer le había hablado a Candy para preguntar por el bienestar de los niños ya que los extrañaba mucho. Pero en lugar de hablar con cortesía y expresar lo que realmente sentía le había reclamado a Candy el que se los llevara tan lejos. El escuchar la voz de su ex y escucharla tan tranquila lo había afectado mucho más de lo que esperaba. El vivir con Susana era tan diferente al vivir con Candy. Susana era una caprichosa y ya lo tenía cansado. No deseaba el regresar a casa a escuchar innumerables reclamos, sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor era regresar lo antes posible, no quería más problemas. Ahora que lo pensaba, Susana lo había manipulado desde el principio, ella le había dicho que si buscaba a Candy o a los niños ella abortaría a su bebé. Por esa razón se había alejado de los niños, para proteger a su bebé. Él, para tener a Susana contenta y alejarla de las miradas inquisidoras había aceptado el viajar por Europa. Ahora que Terry analizaba las cosas había terminado haciendo la voluntad de Susana, hasta de sus amigos se había alejado por petición de ella. En verdad que no había contactado a sus hijos por muchos meses y eso era lo que más le dolía. Por esa razón ayer había llamado a Candy, no era porque la extrañara, intento convencerse. Él había decidido el que divorciarse de ella era lo mejor ¿pero porque le dolía tanto que ella no pidiera nada de él? ¿ni manutención para los niños? Él había firmado los papeles de divorcio y los papeles en los que renunciaba a la custodia de los pequeños pensando que así Candy estaría más tranquila al igual que Susana. Además de que se sentía muy culpable y apenado de haber golpeado a Candy por eso accedió a todos sus deseos. Pero ahora se arrepentía, en verdad que extrañaba a esos pequeños remolinos. Sin pensar en las consecuencias marco el número de uno de sus amigos en verdad que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Albert ingreso a su casa después de comprar su cena que consistía de una simple ensalada. En verdad que le hacía falta una cocina, o una estufa por lo menos, mañana se compraría una parrilla, para cocinar afuera. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era buena idea el agregar el diseño de una "cocina" exterior. Se sentó en el gran comedor y suspiro al ver lo vacía que estaba su casa y lo fría que estaba. Afortunadamente el aire acondicionado todavía funcionaba, pero no regulaba la temperatura. Hasta Candy se había sorprendido de ello ya que el aparato era demasiado viejo. Habían quedado en que mañana irían a la ciudad a elegir los electrodomésticos, a buscar un mejor sistema de aire acondicionado y calefacción y a escoger y ordenar los materiales para la remodelación de la cocina. Candy había dicho que, si él estaba cansado, no era necesario que fuera, que ella podía mandarle fotos de los diferentes materiales y traerle muestras para que él escogiera el que fuera de su mejor agrado. Claro que él dijo que eso no era necesario que la acompañaría porque quería el mismo ver los diferentes materiales. Lo cual era una completa mentira por lo que con él respectaba Candy podía arreglar la casa como ella quisiera. Pero no pensaba desaprovechar el poder estar todo un día a su lado. Albert inexplicablemente estaba seguro que Candy y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. No tenía ni la más mínima duda que Candy en su juventud había podido ver algo que él no había podido. Los dos tenían una gran compatibilidad y al parecer Candy se había dado cuenta de ello a muy corta edad. En ese entonces Albert solo la veía como la mejor amiga de su hermanita hasta el día en que ella entrara a su habitación a declarar su amor. Lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida fue el rechazarla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por alguien. Albert se dirigió a tirar los restos de su ensalada y se prometió que conquistaría a Candy y la convertiría en su esposa. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Candy intentaba calmar su nerviosismo mientras tomaba su café. Había quedado con Albert que él pasaría por ella para ir a la ciudad a escoger los materiales para la remodelación de la cocina. Pensó varias veces en llamar para cancelarle, con el pretexto que tenía que estar presente en la remodelación de uno de sus proyectos, pero ella no pensaba ser una cobarde, eso nunca más. Aun no sabía cómo lo haría, pero sobreviviría el día que la esperaba con su corazón intacto. Fue a cepillar sus dientes y volvió a revisar su atuendo. Vestía un lindo, pero sencillo, vestido primaveral color turquesa con escote en v lo que hacía alargar su cuello, complemento su atuendo con unas sandalias que tenían unos detalles en el mismo color y unos delicados pendientes. Se había maquillado discretamente y su cabello lo había enlaciado, lo cual la hacía lucir más sofisticada. Al observarse nuevamente en el espejo, se reprochó. Se había vestido como si fuera a una cita y se dirigió inmediatamente a su enorme vestidor de donde saco unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa turquesa que combinaba con sus accesorios.

Anqué a Candy no le gustaba maquillarse lo hacía cuando tenía que ir a la ciudad, a juntas de la escuela de sus hijos, a citas médicas, o simplemente al ir a traer leche al supermercado. Esa costumbre era culpa del tiempo que estuvo casada con Terry. Como esposa de uno de los actores más renombrados siempre tenía que estar vestida al último grito de la moda y tenía que cuidar su apariencia, ya que no sabía cuándo un paparazzi obtuviera imagines de ella. Hasta había tomado tutoriales sobre maquillaje y sabia cuales colores le favorecían más. Candy suspiro, aunque ahora su closet consistía en su mayoría de atuendos casuales y mucho más económicos de los que solía usar, hacía apenas seis meses, la verdad era que eran de muy buen gusto. Si alguien le hubiera previsto que ella que se la pasaba trepando arboles con jeans y camisetas holgadas tendría un guarda ropa de ese estilo. Nadie lo hubiese creído, mucho menos ella, en verdad que por mucho tiempo solo vivió para ser la esposa "perfecta" para Terry. Ahora cuando era más feliz era cuando hacia una actividad con sus hijos y cuando trabajaba remodelando casas, o cuando simplemente se dedicaba un tiempo a ella.

Le encantaba reinventar espacios, buscar que gama de colores favorecerían más a la arquitectura del lugar. No sabía el porqué, pero desde niña siempre se había sentido atraída a la arquitectura de siglos pasados. Adoraba las antigüedades y sus trabajos de remodelación eran increíbles e insuperables porque a pesar de renovar lugares les devolvía su esencia original. Por un tiempo pensó en ser doctora, pero por una razón u otra se sentía sumamente atraída al pasado. Como uno de sus padres había sido restaurador de antigüedades y el otro tenía una compañía constructora, ella había aprendido de los dos. Adoraba el ayudarlos en sus sitios de trabajo desde que era niña y desde muy poca edad tenía el conocimiento que muchos expertos desearían tener. En la universidad había decidido estudiar negocios, clases de historia y diseño, su plan era el dedicarse a remodelar/revitalizar casas, pero quería tener el mayor conocimiento posible. Mientras estudiaba en la universidad se dedicaba a restaurar antigüedades, para tener fondos extras. La verdad no necesitaba el dinero ya que sus padres adoptivos, aunque no eran tan ricos como los Andrew, tampoco eran pobres, pero quería sentirse independiente y no ser una carga para ellos. Candy se sentó en su cama para calmarse un poco y sonrió con dulzura al observar una foto de sus padres sobre su buro. Los adoraba y no había día que no le hicieran falta. Gracias a ellos no tenía que preocuparse por dinero, sentía como si todavía siguieran cuidando de ella.

Candy y Terry se habían casado por bienes separados a petición del padre de este ya que la familia de Terry era muy adinerada y no quería que al haber un divorcio las propiedades del actor corrieran algún peligro. Candy pensó que el haber hecho caso a Terry y no haber trabajado habría sido algo catastrófico sino contara con la herencia de sus padres. Ellos le habían heredado a ella y Eliza sus bienes, la mitad a cada una, la herencia de Eliza estaba ahora en inversiones para sus hijos. Nuevamente Candy se reprochó el no haber buscado a Eliza y dejarles ese trabajo a los abogados. Ellos nunca la encontraron o tal vez ni la buscaron y el dinero que le hubiera podido ser de utilidad a ella y a los pequeños nunca dispuso de él. Candy se sentía tremendamente culpable. -Si te hubiera buscado, tal vez estarías viva Eliza y nuestros pequeños no hubieran sufrido tanto…

Su teléfono sonó, era Albert quien le mando un texto haciéndole saber que esperaba por ella. Inmediatamente sintió como su corazón parecía taladrarle su caja torácica. Recordó que aún no escogía un bolso y lentes de sol para completar su atuendo y corrió al vestidor por ellos. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y se sintió como una completa adolescente atolondrada y al darse cuenta de ello detuvo su andar y respiro profundo controlando su agitada respiración lo más que pudo. Al abrir la puerta principal se llevó tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse a Albert esperando por ella.

\- ¿Lista hermosa dama? - Le dijo mientras la saludaba con un beso fugas cerca de la boca.

Inmediatamente el delicioso aroma a Albert invadió sus sentidos. Lo cual descontrolo a Candy y utilizo todo su auto control para no "atacarlo" como lo había hecho el día anterior, intento actuar naturalmente reprimiendo a la maniaca sexual en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Pero es que el aroma de ese hombre era inconfundible y totalmente apetecible.

-Claro, vámonos, me gustaría llegar antes de mediodía, - la rubia se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando recordó que olvido su estuche de maquillaje y su tableta. -Olvide algo, si gustas pasar. Ya que lo pienso, si gustas pasar a darle un vistazo a mi cocina. -

El rubio la miro interrogante.

-Es que anoche estaba pensando que un estilo similar le iría bien a la cocina de tu casa. Me gustaría saber tu opinión. Deja y voy por mi tableta para mostrarte algunas ideas de diseños.

Candy salió como un torbellino, dejando a un sorprendido hombre admirándola. En verdad que Candy, sin importar lo que vistiera lucia hermosa. Después de admirar a la mujer pudo observar el recibidor. Parecía como si hubiera ingresado a otra era, las antigüedades que decoraban el lugar eran superbas. No había duda que antes las cosas se hacían con mucha más atención al detalle. La decoración era exquisita, se adentró más y observo como las escaleras eran el centro focal de un enorme salón. Después observo a la derecha donde los cristales de unas enormes puertas francesas dejaban ver un enorme comedor formal, abrió las puertas y miro una chimenea que tenía el logo de la familia Leagan. Albert se acercó más y pudo observar que era muy parecido al de la familia Andrew y que la casa en su arquitectura era muy similar, aunque esta casona era más pequeña que la suya. Era casi una mini replica, en verdad que eso le hizo recordar que los Leagan y los Andrew tenían vínculos familiares. Pero los Leagan al parecer no habían tenido descendencia. A la izquierda, al otro lado del enorme salón, se encontraba una sala de estar formal que también tenía una enorme chimenea por lo que imagino que si abría la puerta al final del comedor ingresaría a la cocina si es que el diseño seguía el de la casa Andrew. Efectivamente, la cocina estaba al abrir la puerta y se sorprendió en demasía al ver como a pesar de ser una cocina ultramoderna parecía encajar perfectamente en la arquitectura tradicional del lugar. Era una lástima que la pared que separaba la cocina del comedor formal no fuera demolida, Albert estaba acostumbrado al concepto abierto que había tenido su ultimo condominio en Londres. Pero al tomar en su vista toda el área de la cocina se dio cuenta del porque Candy había dejado la pared, a un lado de la cocina se encontraba otra sala de estar, esta era mucho más informal que la principal y en ella se encontraba un enorme televisor y había una consola de video juegos. Al parecer ese era el lugar en donde la familia de Candy pasaba las tardes.

\- ¿Qué piensas? Claro que tu cocina, sea lo que decidas, será mucho mejor que esta. Tu mansión necesita una cocina digna de ella. -Candy hablaba como si la casa tuviera vida propia y Albert podía ver el brillo en su mirada al hablar sobre la remodelación. Albert se dio cuenta que a Candy en verdad le apasionaba lo que hacía y eso lo hiso alegrarse por ella.

-Por lo que a mí respecta una cocina igual a esta sería perfecta, -dijo honestamente.

\- ¿De verdad? Que bien, así será más fácil elegir los gabinetes y todo lo demás. A mí lo que más me gusta es que este material es resistente, -acaricio soñadora la superficie- al principio quería que la parte de arriba de esta área fuera de madera para que hiciera contraste y le diera más calidez a la cocina, pero para hacer pan pensé que era mejor que fuera de mármol o granito. -Acariciaba la suave superficie soñadora imaginando como olería de rico al hornear unos baguettes o unas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta hornear pan? A mí también, ¿así que este material es bueno? Entonces en mi cocina tendrá que ser de un material similar. -Albert estaba completamente sorprendido, por lo que él recordaba Candy era una pésima cocinera.

-Aaaah, bueno…nunca he cocinado pan, pero un día cuando aprenda a hacerlo utilizare esta área de trabajo, -en verdad se apenaba en admitirlo, pero ella había diseñado la cocina pensando en todas las cosas que podría cocinar en ella, pero la verdad era que ella de cocinar no sabía mucho, o más bien, casi nada. Por las tardes cuando los niños salían de la escuela el autobús usualmente los dejaba en casa de Dorothy quien les daba de comer. Dorothy no quería cobrarle por ello, pero Candy había insistido que si no le cobraba tendría que buscar otra niñera. Pero más que una niñera, Dorothy se había convertido en una gran amiga.

\- ¿Puedo? -pidió permiso al abrir uno de los enormes hornos dobles, le parecía perfecto para su cocina y quería ver el verdadero tamaño y contuvo una carcajada al darse cuenta que estaban como de fábrica, al parecer los hornos nunca habían sido usados.

-No te burles, mira que como siempre he sido tan mala para la cocina solo hasta ahora que tengo a mis pequeños es cuando he puesto algo de empeño. -Candy no le dijo que cuando estaba recién casada hasta había tomado clases de cocina, pero habían sido un rotundo fracaso.

-Si quieres aprender a hornear pan, yo te puedo enseñar, mira que es una gran lástima que estos hornos de calidad comercial estén siendo desperdiciados. Aunque tengo una mejor idea, puedes instalar estos mismos hornos en mi cocina y en los huecos que queden puedes tener más espacio para guardar tus golosinas. -Albert uso ese tipo de palabras porque estaba casi seguro que Candy lo tomaría como un reto y le tomaría la palabra. La Candy que él conocía nunca le decía que no a un reto.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Te apuesto a que me enseñó a hornear pan antes que termine la semana.

\- ¿A qué hora quieres que venga a darte clases?

-Mañana a las 7 de la noche.

-Por mi esa hora estaba bien, pero tendrás que ir a dormir tarde porque preparar pan adecuadamente toma su tiempo.

-No importa, mañana será sábado. Vámonos que es tarde y como te dije me gustaría estar de regreso para medio día para ir a terminar unas cosas a la remodelación de la casa Montgomery. Por estos días me he podido ausentar porque están trabajando en pulir los pisos de madera y como ha estado lloviendo no puedo hacer muchas cosas afuera.

-Está bien, yo también quiero que terminemos temprano, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a escoger un auto y posteriormente quiero invitarte a comer.

-Si hacemos todo eso llegaremos más tarde. Ya son las ocho y cuarto, tenemos que darnos prisa. -Candy saco de su bolso sus lentes de sol y camino decidida.

Al verla así, Albert pensó que llamaría la atención de más de una persona. Era hermosa.

Una vez en la ciudad inmediatamente se dirigieron a las diferentes tiendas.

\- ¿Qué te parece este de aquí Candy? -Le preguntaba Mike, mientras miraba a Albert algo despectivo.

-Este color es el que tenía en mente, ¿Qué opinas Albert?

-Es perfecto, -la tomo por la cintura, se había dado cuenta como ese Mike la miraba y pensaba dejarle en claro lo que había entre Candy y él.

Por su parte Candy se estremeció e inconscientemente se dejó abrazar. Lo cual no fue desapercibido por Mike.

Una vez en el auto Candy le reclamo, -Albert me gustaría que no me abraces en público. -Candy realmente estaba asustada de como el simple rose de su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Albert le hacían revolotear mariposas en el estómago que producían un calor que viajaba hasta el centro de su feminidad.

El hombre se sorprendió con el reclamo tan directo de Candy, pero él sabía que conquistarla y hacerla bajar sus defensas no sería tan fácil, a pesar de los besos que habían compartido el día anterior, así que intento que eso no lo afectara.

-No te preocupes solo lo hare en privado, olvide por unos instantes que eres muy conocida, - le dio un leve apretón en su mano.

Las palabras del rubio desarmaron a Candy quien no supo que contestarle.

Después de mirar diferentes vehículos Candy estaba sorprendida que a Albert le interesaban los SUV'S.

-Si yo fuera tú me compraba ese convertible…

-La verdad yo prefiero este, es mucho más práctico, -explicaba mientras abría la puerta de un Jeep Grand Cherokee, - ¿Qué opinas? ¿En rojo, negro o plateado?

Candy suspiro, ese era Albert, a él no le importaban los lujos a pesar de venir de una familia muy adinerada.

-Tal vez el plateado, creo que se le notaran menos los rasguños o las piedras que le lleguen a revotar. - Candy se imaginaba a Albert usando ese vehículo para ir a acampar.

Después de comprar su nuevo auto, Candy manejo el coche de renta y lo regresaron a la compañía.

Albert siempre tan caballeroso le abrió la puerta para que ingresara a su nuevo auto.

-Por cierto, Albert, me sorprendí mucho cuando me enteré que Lakewood todavía pertenecía a tu familia. Yo recuerdo que cuando Annie y yo nos fuimos a la universidad tus padres habían puesto la propiedad en venta.

-La verdad es que yo les pedí a mis padres que no vendieran la propiedad, yo la quería comprar, pero en ese entonces no tenía el dinero así que les pague la propiedad a pagos.

Candy se sorprendió muchísimo, ella había asumido que los padres de Albert seguían siendo los dueños o que le habían regalado la propiedad a Albert.

-No sabía que dedicarse a escribir blogs sobre viajes y tomar fotos de lugares exóticos dejara tantas ganancias.

-Pues esos no son mis únicos ingresos. - Sonrió Albert divertido, él se había negado a seguir con los negocios familiares y él había estudiado fotografía y escritura. Al principio sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo, pero como eran buenas personas habían aceptado el camino que su hijo había decidido seguir. Aun sin trabajar en la empresa de su familia él era uno de los socios mayoritarios junto con sus hermanos así que contaba con una gran cantidad de dinero mensual, si él lo deseara no tendría que trabajar el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Cualquier cosa, tengo tanta hambre que lo que sea está bien, aunque siendo honesta tengo antojo de comida mexicana.

Una vez que estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana la mesera les entrego el menú mientras no dejaba de mirar a Albert con interés y completamente ignoraba a Candy.

Candy miro a fijamente a Albert mientras este observaba el menú, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer en toda la mañana. Pero al sentirlo distraído leyendo se animó a darles de comer a sus ojos y en verdad que a sus ojos les gustaba lo que veían.

El cabello rubio de Albert se veía tan sedoso que tuvo que empuñar sus manos para detener el deseo de pasar sus dedos por esa cabellera, la cual él llevaba un poco larga, pero es que un mechón rebelde cubría uno de sus ojos y tentaba a Candy a tocarlo para comprobar que era tan sedoso como lucia. Como Albert había dejado el menú sobre la mesa para poder leer tenía que agachar su rostro. Esto le daba acceso a los ojos de Candy de poder observar el rostro que hacía mucho había invadido sus sueños. Siempre había pensado que Chris Hemsworth le recordaba a Albert, pero realmente Albert era mucho más atractivo, al igual que su cabellera era más rubia. Candy recordó como cuando en un evento lo había visto a lo lejos y por un instante pensó que el actor era Albert. Cuando Terry se percató de como Candy lo había estado observando este se había puesto muy celoso. Sin darse cuenta Candy suspiro, Terry siempre había sido muy posesivo. Candy aparto sus pensamientos de su ex y se enfocó en el monumento de hombre frente a ella y se dio cuenta que Albert la observaba divertido. También sus ojos eran mucho más azules que los de Hemsworth, en definitiva, solo en Albert había visto ese azul. Ni su hermano Anthony, aunque era muy parecido, casi idéntico a Albert, tenía ese azul en sus ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -pregunto mientas le dirigía una de sus sonrisas que habían derretido a más de una.

Candy sintió como su rostro se teñía de carmesí. En verdad que solo Albert la hacía sonrojar de esa manera, para él ella parecía ser un libro abierto.

-Claro, ya sé que es lo que quiero comer. - Le dirigió una de sus más seductoras sonrisas. Ahora Albert fue el que se sonrojo y Candy no lo podía creer.

Albert parecía que diría algo cuando se detuvo al ver como la mesera se acercaba con sus bebidas, salsas y totopos.

-Una limonada para la señorita y una cerveza para el caballero. ¿Están listos para su orden o desean unos minutos más? - Pregunto la mesera dirigiendo una provocadora sonrisa a Albert. Candy inmediatamente sintió celos al ver como la hermosa mujer le coqueteaba a Albert. Por un instante la mesera pareció prestarle atención a Candy, esta miro el preciso instante en el que la mesera la reconoció. - ¿Es que usted es la ex esposa de Terry Granchester?

-Me gustaría ordenar una torta de milanesa con todo, una gordita de chicharon prensado y una orden de tacos mixtos. - Candy realmente amaba la comida mexicana y como no podía decidirse por una cosa decidió ordenar lo que más se le antojaba. Pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar la pregunta de la mesera, siempre le había disgustado que desde que se había casado con Terry era simplemente conocida como la esposa del actor. Parecía que realmente había perdido su propia identidad.

La mesera la miro sorprendida, no solo porque ignoro su pregunta y pidió su orden en perfecto español sino por la cantidad de comida que esta había pedido.

-A mí me trae una orden de tacos al pastor. -Albert sonrió a la mesera mientras no podía creer todo lo que la diminuta mujer frete a él pensaba comer.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Candy ofendida al ver como Albert la observaba divertido.

-Es solo que es gratificante el comer con una mujer que no solo pide ensaladas.

Albert había tomado la mano de Candy y le dio un beso en la punta de sus dedos. Solo con esa acción Candy sintió calor liquido en su vientre. Candy se soltó presurosa y le dio un profundo trago a su limonada en un fallido intento de apagar su deseo por el rubio.

La comida había estado deliciosa y finalmente Candy le pidió a Albert que le ayudara a terminar con su orden. Los dos parecían una pareja que llevaban años juntos mientras compartían su comida.

El viaje de regreso a Lakewood fue sumamente ameno, el cual fue acompañado de carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Candy o Albert y también por silencios los cuales no eran incomodos sino agradables porque iban el uno al lado del otro.

Al mirar que pronto estarían frente a su casa a Candy le entro una gran nostalgia; quería pasar todo el resto del día con Albert.

Albert se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-Disfrute mucho de tu compañía, te veo mañana a las 7.- Mientras Albert le decía estas palabras la abrazaba y después le dio un beso, el cual solo pensó que sería leve, pero al probar los labios de Candy se dejó llevar por el deseo de probar cada rincón de su boca e introdujo su lengua provocando un gemido de placer en la rubia que fue ahogado por la boca de Albert.

Candy estaba realmente disfrutando ese beso y se entregaba a él sin tapujos y al sentir como Albert le acariciaba la espalda con pequeños círculos solo para detenerse justo antes de llegar a sus glúteos ella acerco su cuerpo al cálido cuerpo masculino y se estremeció al sentir lo que ella provocaba en el caballero. En ese momento sus miedos huyeron y la seguridad de saber que quería ser de ese hombre y que ese hombre fuera de ella la consumieron. Los niños estaban en la escuela así que podía invitarlo a pasar. ¿Y porque no hacerlo? Al fin de cuentas ella era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y en ese momento lo que quería era a Albert. Con pesadumbre se apartó de los labios de Albert solo para invitarlo a pasar. Este le tomo la mano y la siguió a su casa. Una vez frente a la puerta sus nervios no la dejaban abrir la puerta así que Albert tomo las llaves de las manos temblorosas de Candy y la abrió.

Candy entro de inmediato y tomo la mano de Albert para guiarlo a su habitación. Ella era una mujer con una misión: llevar a ese hombre a su cama.

Albert seguía a Candy mientras sentía como su corazón parecía desbordársele. Moria por volver a probar sus labios, pero sabía que si lo hacia la haría suya en el recibidor así que dejo que Candy escogiera el lugar, al parecer lo llevaría a su habitación.

Una vez frete a la puerta de sus habitaciones Candy abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Albert, sus ojos llenos de deseo hicieron que sus pantis se humedecieran más si es que eso era posible.

Albert la tomo en sus brazos, ella automáticamente se puso de puntitas, la volvió a besar en la boca, en su cuello, en una oreja…sus manos recorrieron las hermosas curvas de sus senos sobre su blusa e inmediatamente sintió como los pezones de la rubia se hacían aún más duros. Su punzante erección se lastimaba con la tela de su pantalón. Nunca había deseado poseer a una mujer tanto como en ese preciso momento deseaba a Candy. Uso todo su auto control para no desgarrarle la ropa y hacerla completamente suya.

Por su parte Candy nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida y eso que apenas estaban dando inicio a una de sus fantasías. Albert la besaba y la acariciaba íntimamente como en uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos. Cuando Albert le quito la blusa y solamente se quedó luciendo un sostén de encaje negro Albert la miro con tanto deseo y sintió tanto poder femenino que ella misma desabotono sus shorts y quedo luciendo un lindo conjunto de encaje negro.

Albert sintió como su garganta se secaba; nunca se había sentido tan sediento como en ese instante. Se volvió a apoderar de la boca femenina en un intento de saciar su sed, mientras con maestría la despojaba de su sostén y después hizo un camino de besos para apoderarse de uno de los pezones mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro.

Unos gemidos de placer escapaban de los labios de Candy quien se sorprendió así misma porque sus oídos no reconocían esos sonidos que su garganta producía. ¿En verdad era ella? Pensó, pero sus pensamientos la abandonaron al sentir como Albert la mordisqueaba levemente.

Candy moría por sentir más cerca el calor de Albert y como pudo, con manos temblorosas, tomo en sus manos el borde de la camiseta de Albert y él le ayudo a quitársela. Inmediatamente sus manos acariciaron el bien definido pecho masculino seguidas por sus labios después bajo por el vientre plano solo para detener su avance a la altura del botón de sus pantalones. Aun a través de la tela, la enorme erección del rubio era visible. Inmediatamente lo desabotono y con cuidado le bajo la cremallera y miro con impaciencia que unos calzoncillos grises cubrían el paquete al que quería llegar. En solo segundos lo despojo de sus ropas y lo admiro en su magnífica masculina gloria y sus manos tocaron su rígido miembro provocando en el hombre un erótico gemido. Al sentir como pulsaba en sus manos Candy sintió como su boca se secaba y lamio sus labios y se puso de rodillas; quería probarlo y así lo hizo.

-Candy por favor, sino paras esto terminara antes de que... - Albert sentía que si esos labios lo seguían besando tan íntimamente en cualquier momento explotaría.

Candy dejo de besarlo y él inmediatamente le acaricio el rostro, la puso de pie y se apodero de la boca de Candy la tomo en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la coloco sobre la cama.

Albert dejo de besar su boca para trazar un camino de besos hasta cada uno de sus senos. Fue bajando poco a poco por su vientre y la toco sobre sus pantis y le fascino el sentir la humedad que sus caricias causaban. Con sus dientes los quito provocando temblores de placer en Candy. Una vez que Candy estaba completamente desnuda la observo.

-Eres hermosa…-le dijo su voz ronca por el deseo y bajo su boca a uno de sus muslos y la abrió para él con una de sus manos, moría por probar su sabor así que su lengua lamio su centro.

-Por favor…-gemía Candy mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la cabellera de Albert.

Con esas palabras Albert introdujo un dedo seguido por un segundo mientras besaba su clítoris y sintió como Candy se contraía y luchaba por no llegar al clímax.

-Déjate llevar. - Solo con esas palabras, Candy se dejó llevar por las olas de la pasión y grito el nombre de Albert mientras experimentaba su más intenso orgasmo.

Albert ya no podía más y abandono la cama para ir en busca de su cartera, pero se dio cuenta que los bolsillos de su pantalón estaban vacíos.

Candy quien inmediatamente había resentido el abandono del cuerpo de Albert y por un instante había pensado en reclamarle, pero después se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que iba en busca de un condón; sintió como se humedecía aún más al darse cuento que pronto…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír lo que decía Albert.

\- ¡Maldición, olvide mi cartera en el auto!

-Ven, no tienes que preocuparte por protección, yo no puedo embarazarme y por lo que dijo mi médico estoy limpia…-Candy agacho la mirada al admitir eso ya que después de enterarse de la infidelidad de Terry ella se había hecho estudios para estar segura que no la había contagiado de algo porque al parecer él había tenido sexo sin protección.

Albert la miro interrogante, pero moría por estar con ella así que de inmediato regreso a la cama.

-Yo también estoy limpio, así que…-Albert volvió a besarla en la boca y en una envestida estaba dentro de donde siempre estuvo destinado a estar. -Estas tan húmeda-le susurró al oído mientras encontraba el ritmo perfecto y fue así como después los dos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo momento y Albert grito el nombre de Candy mientras la abrazo fuertemente y derramaba su semilla en ella.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Quejas a una neurótica:**

Terry: Mira que ser "escritora" de erótica no te queda, aun estas muy verde mujer.

Cris: Lo sé, pero esta no es una historia erótica, es una historia de amorz (mirando mi pantalla con corazones en los ojos) pero en el próximo capi espero redimirme.

Terry: Mientras no sea publicado hasta el próximo año. No me gusta en la clase de mala persona que me estás haciendo actuar en tu historia. Solo porque para mí la actuación es como el aire que respiro es que sigo siendo colaborador en tus locos proyectos. Por cierto, donde te habías metido, dejaste este intento de historia abandonada.

Cris: Pues tu sabes como es mi vida…ni se te ocurra encender ese cigarrillo recuerda que hay niños en casa.

Terry: No será que tienes miedo que tu marido nos descubra aquí en el ático. (Dice burlón mientras enciende su cigarrillo e inhala el humo solo para después exhalarlo frente a mi rostro)

Cris: Cof, cof, cof…Mi esposin no se molestaría si me encontrara contigo a solas en el ático en cambio si Albert…

Terry: ¡Ya no sigas! Para ti solo existe Albert. (Se retira sumamente molesto)

Después de unos minutos Candy ingresa a la oficina totalmente sonrojada.

Candy: Oye no me parece que me estas convirtiendo en una mujer tan… fácil. Estas perdiendo la esencia de mi personaje. ¿Qué pasa con todas estas cajas por toda tu casa? (Lo dice mientras se sienta sobre una caja en donde he guardado unos abrigos de invierno).

Cris: Ni te hagas, que fuiste tú quien insistió que después de mi último intento de historia era mejor que no me anduviera por las ramas y fuera al punto directo... Con lo que respecta a las cajas ¿no recuerdas que nos mudaremos de estado el mes que entra?

Candy: (Se sonroja totalmente) "Amiga" más te vale que termines esta historia antes de que te mudes, te conozco y no escribirás nada hasta que te adaptes a ese lugar.

Cris: Perdón, ten un poco más de fe en mí amiguis.

Candy: Eso hace mucho que deje de hacerlo. Por cierto, yo creo que necesitas deshacerte de algunas cosas. Al paso que vas pronto te veré en uno de esos programas de acumuladores que ves.

Cris: Lo sé, pero es tan difícil el escoger que nos llevaremos (llorando…)

Candy se retira y me deja en mi ático rodeada de cajas y un capitulo a medio terminar.

* * *

 _Hola, si es que alguien aún sigue esta historia, millones de disculpas por la ausencia, espero no aburrirlos con mi explicación: Soy madre de cuatro niños y la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo dedico a ellos. Además, que estos últimos tiempos también era estudiante de tiempo completo. Como esta historia tiene (según yo) escenas candentes me es difícil el escribir ese tipo de escenas cuando no tengo casi tiempo para dedicarme a mí misma. Pero por fin me pude dar una escapadita al mundo de mis locas fantasías. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

 _ ***Millones de gracias a las chicas que me han dejado comentarios. Sus lindos comentarios son los que me han animado a darle continuación a esta historia.**_


End file.
